bombardedfandomcom-20200213-history
Ep. 14 - Bardception
Chaos Sauce investigates some sleeping problems, learn a little more about the night the meteorite struck, and finally make their way across the desert to the impact site. Plot This episode begins with our bards heading out from Erin's house to help out the Pell brothers. They encounter Mary, going by on crutches. She'd been playing out in the glow-fields with the Pell brothers and Jenny when the meteor crashed and lost her leg. The brothers had been having nightmares since that night, and so our bards are going to try to help. Fingerbones comes out of the door, looking very tired, having played songs to the brothers all night. The boys awake with a scream when the bards enter and describe their nightmare to them. It starts in the glow-fields, with Jenny standing and beckoning them, leading them to a cliff which isn't in the real glow-fields. She then turns into a pile of meatballs, which overrun the Boys and drag them to the cliff. They hang on above a giant circular maw (think Sarlacc pit), and the dream ends as they're about to fall in. After some Eddie mischief with a 'accidental' blinding of one of the twins, Randy hides under the bed and casts the spell he had originally planned: sleep. The 'Inception' song which they then ensemble play, Dream Boyzzz, enters the boys' dream. The Nightmare Jenny recognises the presence of our bards and cuts the connection. After this side-quest, they leave the house and meet with the rest of the investigation group (the BOI), before boarding their sandatees and heading out into the desert. Raz'ul and Randy share a sandatee, but not before some more Eddie mischief, convincing him to untie Connor's saddle bags. They have a conversation about Eddie as they travel, while Yashee befriends her sandatee, Sandy. They travel through the desert and a sandstorm to arrive at the glow-fields. "You can see the glow stones littered about. In the centre of this area there is a much larger boulder which is just beaming bright in comparison to the other ones. On the far side of this area you notice there are two people...You can see that they're standing in the middle of almost a half set up kind of camp, and there is a ridge of dirt that is behind that camp...it goes in a good circle, you can see that it circles around, but you cant quite see what's behind it because of the height of the ridge. ... In the centre of this crater there is a hole. And it just goes down. Down. Down, into the dark." Song - "Dream Boyzzz" Chord Dice (major) * C as given * E minor * G * C * B diminished Drum Roll * Heads - 93: hip hop 2 * 30: hip hop 4 Lyrics ''Dream boys The Fields start to glow, and that’s how you know Your nightmare has begun. When Jenny starts to call, try’n to get you boys to fall Turn your tails and run. Oh you dream boys   And If she turns to meat, that could be a tasty treat. Yeah but Yashee let’s make a plan. If the boys are safe and sound, And the meat’s still on the ground, We’ll do all that we can. For you dream boys (times 4)'' Category:Episodes